A failed Mission and it's Consequences
by TheSchubita
Summary: A Mission goes a bit wrong and our heroes have to deal with the consequences but also with their new feelings. Will be SLASH and maybe MPREG later. Rating may grow. And it's my first english story. Pleas be nice. And a Beta would be welcome.


Author: Schubita

Rated: K+ to be safe

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.It's all George Lucas'. If **I** would own it, you can be sure that this would be sure as hell a Slashmovie. But sadly I don't.

Pairings: AniXObi

Warnings: Will be slash. SLASH SLASH SLASH. So, if you don't like it, just klick the little dart botton and forget you were ever here. If you're a Fan, then be welcome to read my story.

Hey eveybody! Listen, it's my first english story I've ever written. I'm pretty nervous right now and I have really no idea how you guys out there will like it… But, anyways, I like the story and I think I did a rather good job in translating. A year or so ago I wrote this chapter in german and it was puplished on the Animefanpage www.animexx.4players.de . But it seemed that almost no one seemed to like the story. Well, I have to say that there, Slash-Fics about my FavStarWars pairing weren't that popular. I was bored today and I thought; "Hey why not…. What can you loose…" so there it is…

I hope you will enjoy this…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**One – How to wake Padawans**

„Anakin." Nothing.

„Anakin..!" Again nothing.

„Anakin!!" A moan. That was something.

„Anakin!!" A moan, but that time clearly louder.

„Anakin!!" His dear Padawan began to stirr slighly under the cover, accomplied from a surpressed sigh.

'Just you wait, I will definitely get you out of bed,' thought a really annoyed Obi-Wan and opened the darkened Window a bit.

„Die." Finally.

„You finally awaken?"

"Well, with you screaming around is it very hard not to, Master…" grumbled a very… patethic looking Padawan and blinked with a pained expression into the sunlight.

Obi-Wan wasn't able surpress a slightly impish grin anymore. Of course Anakin caught a glimpse of it and replied moping; "That's really not funny, Master. I'd like to see you after 6 ½ coreillan cocktails. You probably wouldn't even be able to move around."

Now Obi-Wan was not even trying to hide his mocking expression. "Padawan, I assure you, I know how you feel after 6 ½ coreillan cocktails. I once was young too, you know."

„Aw, I never could have guess that.." mumbled Anakin sarcastically.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Pleas spare your sarcasm for someone else."

„I'm sorry, Master." answered his Padawan.

„No problem." A pause. „What do you think of awakening properly and take a shower while I make breakfast?"

Anakins Eyes began to glow. His master was an excellent cook. He, however… well let's just say the citchen needed to be rebuild entirely after Anakin tried to cook the last time. "Will you also make some pancakes?" he asked with a look like an eager puppy.

Obi-Wan smiled gently. "If you want me to."

Anakin jumped up. "Yeah! I'm as good as already done with showering. And with that he had vanished from his bedroom.

‚One... Two... Three aaaaand...'

„..Errr, Master?" a kinda sheepish Anakin looked back at his Master.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Yes, Anakin?"

„Err.. could you maybe..." -

- „... get you an aspirin? Sure."

"You're the best. Thanks, Master." And with these words he disappeared again to take a shower.

‚Like a little boy,' thought an amused Obi-Wan. 'I kind of understand those women who got the hots for him.' And with that final thought he got in motion to prepare the breakfast his apprentice craved so desperatly.

A little later during breakfast…

„Master?"

„Yes, Anakin?"

„Thanks."

Obi-Wan lifted surprised an eyebrow. „What for?"

„Well… for everything. I mean, you're always there for me, you support me, you have so much understanding and patience for me… I… I really don't deserve you, Master."

„Anakin, what are you saying? That sure as hell is not true. It is at first my duty as your Master, of course, to watch over you. But don't think I just do it because of a promise to a dying man… I… really like you to have you as my Padawan. Besides… as I already said earlier, I have been young too. I can imagine it very well, even if it might have been a while." He grinned boyishly.

Anakin returned the grin.

„You see, in one point you were right, Master." he said grinning rather coyly.

„You think so? And in wich point, if I may ask?" he asked, expecting nothing good.

„It really has been a while since you were young."

For a moment, Obi-Wan was really speechles. Until his Padawan burst into laughing.

„Anakin!! I just hope you weren't serious about that!" he said while trying to look scary like Master Windu, but he failded terribly when his padawan just wouldn't stop laughing.

„Of course I didnt. And besides, for your age you look rather hot…" his Padawan replied, trying his best not to burst into laughing again.

All Obi-Wan could do was staring at his Padawan and wonder how serious his Padawan was.

Whatever.

„Master?"

„Yes, Anakin?"

"When will we start our next mission?"

„You already want to go on a mission that soon? If I recall, the last one has just ended two days ago. And now, the coucil has finally given us a week of 'Holiday'. Besides, you were the one whining about not having enough free time."

„Yeah, and? I'm already bored. And after that ‚Holiday'?"

A shigh. „Master Windu said about a ‚special mission'. Heck knows what, I don't have a clue about what."

„I understand. And what will we do in our given and well deserved free time?"

„Well, what would you like to do?" There was a slightly dangerous undertone in Obi-Wans voice. After all, this was Anakin, you could never know what would come next.

„See... the same as I did yesterday?" an impish grin found his way to Anakins face.

Obi-Wan should have known it, but he had had the foolish hope that hangover from yesterday had teached him a lesson. But it seemed not quite to be the case.

„No."

„But master…"

„I said no."

Anakin began to pout. "Why not?"

Obi-Wan shighed, though he was slightly amused. To watch his Padawan pout had always been very…refreshing.

„Because I say it."

Anakins pouting deepened. "But I want to." He whined. "Tell me why, and if it is a good argument, I will accept it."

Obi-Wan shook his head mentally. How could a young man of nineteen years act like a three year old child? He definitely had done something wrong wih his way of (trying) to educate Anakin.

„Really simple: I don't want to explain the council why my apprentice is wandering with hangovers around the temple in daylight and at night transforming into a sexaddicted monster."

Anakin seemed to really think his master's argument over. He answered then: "Okay, accepted. But why, I quote, 'sexaddicted'? It isn't that bad."

„I anyways have the opinion that you know too much about women for your age. And if you continue to push this discussion any further, I'll punish you with a month of temple arrest. Means you're not going out of the temple. And believe me, I'll know when you're trying to cheat."

„But master, that's not fair. Please understand…"

„I fully understand."

„Then have some compassion!"

„No."

„That's…"

„…absolutely fair. And with that you're confirmed for a month to the temple. Exeptions are missions and stuff."

Shocked silence. Then:

„What?! Why?"

„Because I told you to not push the discussion any further. It's your own fault."

„Master! Have mercy!! I'm not going to survive this. Oh, Please! I'll behave from now on, I promise!" Anakin speech was desperate. He knew he really wouldn't survive this, and this was his very last chance to persuade his master. But he knew his master very well. And he knew it was hopeless.

„Well, you should have thought about this earlier. Now it's too late. End of discussion." Decided Obi-Wan fiercly. "There exist other things than Sex and parties."

„Like what??" His padawan asked, moping around. He knew he wouldn't like the answer.

„Well," his master spoke with a very scary voice that meant no good for Anaikin. "you could do something for your brain, you know. The archive of the temple is just waiting for you and expects that you learn on your own."

Anakin knew it.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

well… like it? Hate it? Comments, opinions, flames, advices, everthing is welcome.


End file.
